Do You Remember?
by DarkFireheartNinja
Summary: After an accident leaves Shindou in a coma, his wife patiently waits by his side. As she waits Akane looks back at the life they shared.


**Remember When**

"Do you remember when Yuki was born and the doctor let you catch her?" Akane gently caressed her sleeping husband's face as she whispered. She whispered because she didn't trust her voice not to crack, because when she looked at Takuto like this he really did seem to be sleeping. He'd been sleeping for a long time.

"Remember when Ran was four she convinced her namesake to put his hair up into a ponytail like hers so that they would match. And Kirino was so embarrassed when I snapped the photo of them together." With nothing better to do she had been sitting there playing "Remember When" by herself. As if he could hear her. If only he could hear her.

It had been two months since the accident. They had been out for a drive, going nowhere in particular. Just cruising in the vintage convertible like they used to when they were young. Akane couldn't remember a lot about what happened before the accident, only that in a few short moments she was on the ground, thrown clear out the car, and her beloved was all bloody and limp, slumped over the wheel. And now here they were, a month later with Takuto still in a coma and she still kept watch over him. She had heard the doctors telling Yuki and Ran that the swelling in his brain had gone down and Takuto should wake up any second now. Akane wants to be the first to greet him when he wakes then, and she will wait.

"Remember when you finally got promoted at work. You were so excited that your father finally seemed to acknowledge you. And when you got that first pay check, you went out and bought that ridiculous run down wreck." She laughed softly. That was the first time she had ever seen her beloved Takuto using his musician's hands with engines and fenders and other car stuff. He loved that car because he had bought it with money he earned and he had rebuilt it with his own two hands (with a little help from their old friend Kurumada of course). And she remembered the look of pride on her then fiancée's face when the car was finished, two years after Takuto bought it. And she had felt pride too for what her beloved had managed to do. The convertible was their wedding car, with Takuto driving of course; it drove the two people to the hospital and three back, the pattern repeated three years later. It drove them to parties and school plays, weddings and funerals, for Yuki's 21st birthday bash and served for Ran's first driving lesson.

She chuckled. "Remember when Ran was sixteen and she took the convertible out for a joy ride one morning? We were in the kitchen, and you were at the sink. And you looked up and saw the car cruise past the window." Takuto had then turned to his wife and with a confused look, said, "Akane, did you just drive past?" Akane sleepily shook her head no. Takuto frowned, stared out the window again and then asked, "Am I still in the kitchen?" Feeling a little bit more alert, Akane had frowned. "My love, you are in the kitchen and I am in the kitchen. Yuki's at college and Ran –" And at that point Takuto was already reaching for door, now having a fair idea as to who the car thief was. He rarely got angry over anything but everyone knew you never touch Shindou Takuto's car, let alone drive off with it. Ran had apparently lost her nerve and stalled out before she even reached the end of the driveway.

"Remember after the growling Ran got from us, you went up to her room and offered to teach her how to drive. She was so happy! She even cried and apologised."

Tears stung her eyes and she swiped half-heartedly at them. Then she stood up and straightened her blouse. Her eldest, Yuki, would be here shortly. The hospital had called her daughters after the accident, and since then Yuki and Ran would be there, taking turns keeping vigil by their father's side. They had told her that she needed to rest, for her not to wear herself out when she was still recovering too. Akane was saddened to see grief tighten on her children's faces and the unshed tears in their eyes… they had inherited her eyes but also apparently Takuto's sensitivity. But she can't let Takuto be alone even he isn't even aware of her presence.

She leaned over Takuto, gently pressed her ear to his chest. His heart beat was slow but consistent, perfectly normal. She held his hand, drawing circles over the back with her thumb.

"Remember, love, when you proposed to me in the Ferris wheel, when we had reached the very top?" She had been so scared and clutched Takuto's hand so tight both their hands went white. Her beloved Takuto patiently reassured her that he was there, and kissed her so gently. His lips pressed to her forehead, to her cheeks, just off the corner of her mouth, and finally her lips. Then he whispered for her to look out the window, and trusting him she did. The view of Tokyo Bay lit up like coloured stars beneath and around them was breathtaking. She no longer felt afraid. When she had turned to her lover she found him down on one knee, and a velvet box presented up to her. No words were necessary, she knew her answer, had known it long ago.

She squeezed Takuto's hand gently and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "I love you. Wake up soon. I'll be waiting for you."

**End**

**I was listening to MAGIC!'s 'How do you want to be Remembered" and this came to me. I messed up on the ending but honestly I still like this and I hope you did too. Please review!**


End file.
